


Bagels

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Presents, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Purely for my own amusement, Super SEAL McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Kono buys Danny a gift while on vacation. The worst thing she can find to buy. Danny finds a way to enjoy it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bagels

"What are you gonna buy me?"

"Buy you?"

"You're on vacation, you’re supposed to bring your friends souvenirs. What are you buying me."

"Nothing!"

Danny huffed in mock offence and he practically heard Kono roll her eyes but smile in amusement at the other end of the phone. He ranted about the sanctity of friendship and tacky crap that no one wanted solidifying that friendship, and she just chuckled along as he did.

"If you don’t come home with a gift don’t come home at all!" He finished.

Kono's sunshine grin was audible. "I'm gonna buy you the absolute worst thing I can find under five bucks."

"Big spender," he scoffed.

"You’re worth it boss," she grinned.

"Thank you, I'm touched," he smiled back, even if it sounded sarcastic, "I gotta go, have fun."

"Aloha."

Danny slipped his phone back into his pocket. Steve was beckoning him back into his offer. They had a new case. It took all of his attention for the whole day, and he utterly forgot about the conversation with Kono. Right up until she walked into his office two days later.

"Here."

Kono dropped a bag onto his desk on top of his paperwork and sat down opposite him. Danny eyed her curiously. She was trying to hold in a smirk but it was too wide to hide. Danny picked up the back and drew out the packet inside.

It was a plastic bag with a relatively heavy ring inside. It was a burnt umber colour with a large diameter hole in the centre, and it looked sort of like a bagel. A plain, too perfect, too round bagel. And on the cardboard staples to the top had lovely cursive writing declaring what it was.

Danny's eye flicked up to Kono as his jaw hung. Kono grinned eagerly. Danny raised a hand.

"What uh... what the fuck is this?" He asked.

Kono sat up and played innocent, "It's a wiener cleaner."

"Come again- nope," Danny winced, "Poor choice of words, I'm so sorry."

Kono winced too but chuckled along. "It's soap, Danny."

"Soap?" Danny repeated.

He turned it over in his hands and found the instructions on the back with some helpful diagrams. Danny glanced her way, but he couldn’t fully meet her eye. He stared at it as he tried to think why the hell she would buy him _this._

When the phone call finally came back to him he burst into laughter. Sweet, reliving laughter. He hadn’t missed any signals, and she hadn't picked up on his little crush, which was a relief in its self. He thought he had hidden that well and kept it under control. Kono looked just a relieved when he finally threw his head back and smiled at her.

"This is truly the most terrible thing I've ever seen," he said.

"Then mission accomplished," Kono grinned.

Danny giggled as he opened it up. The bar of soap was hard but smooth and it smelt faintly of sandalwood. He twirled it on his finger and felt his cheeks flush as he giggled again.

"Thank you, I hate it so much, but thank you," He said.

Kono stood up and winked, "You got it boss."

She had taken half a step out of the door before Chin appeared to tell them Steve wanted everyone together to work on something he was bringing in. Danny rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure hoping it was something easy like a jigsaw would help, but he did it anyway. Danny laid the soap on the table and turned his attention to the text that had just come through. Whatever Steve was up to, it was personal. Off the record.

"You look awful," Danny said.

"Aloha Danny," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Have you slept?"

"No. I haven't eaten either. This is more important."

"What have you got?"

What Steve had was a folder. Anonymously dropped off clues about Shelburne and the connection it had to his mothers death. Clearly he had been working on that instead of taking care of himself. Danny was deeply unimpressed with that. Not that he could get a word in edgeways when Steve was briefing them on their discoveries.

"We'll check it out, but we're stopping at Kamekona's first, you need feeding," Danny said firmly.

"No, no, there’s no time-" Steve began.

"You need to eat Steve!" Danny argued.

Steve huffed at him. He knew that there was no use arguing. When Danny had someone that needed taking care of, he was an unstoppable force. Steve was usually something of an immovable object in these matters, but the sooner he could wear down Danny the better. 

Then he spied some food.

"Pass that, bagel."

Chin glanced down at the bagel that was lying at the end of the table. He glanced between Danny and Kono to see who it belonged to.

"No, Steve that's-" Kono began.

Danny raised his hand, "No, no, let him learn."

Chin handed it to Steve. His mind was solely focused on the mission and getting Danny out of that door as soon as possible. So focused, that as he clamped eyes on Danny to make this point, he didn’t notice the texture of the so called bagel in his hand. Kono covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile as Danny folded his arms to challenge Steve.

Steve bit into it, full force.

Danny grinned as Kono snorted. Chin looked baffled. Steve's face twisted in disgust and confusion.

"Kono I take it back this is the best present I’ve ever got," Danny declared.

Steve spat it out, making Kono laugh harder. Chin laughed too but he had no idea what was going on.

"What is this?!" Steve demanded.

"That’s soap, you moron, you just ate soap," Danny said.

"Who has soap shaped like a bagel?!"

"Who eats a random bagel they found on a table?!"

"You told me to eat-"

"To eat at Kamekona's, not some random soap you found on a table!"

"Danny I- _just move!"_

Steve stormed out first, and Danny had to walk at double speed to catch up with him. Chin and Kono could hear still hear bickering as they got into the elevator.

"Something to do with you?" Chin asked, calmly.

"Me? No way cuz. Would I do a thing like that?" Kono smiled, her eyes twinkling.


End file.
